


Our Bittersweet Princess (Fanmix)

by Incy Little Spider (1ncylilspider)



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Angst, Apocalypse, Bittersweet, F/F, F/M, Fanmix, Female Friendship, Friendship/Love, Jealousy, Mother-Son Relationship, Multi, Multiple Relationships, Other, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Sad, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 11:38:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1686953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1ncylilspider/pseuds/Incy%20Little%20Spider
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Definition: sweet with bitter aftertaste. Arousing pleasure tinged with pain or sadness. </p>
<p>10 songs to describe Princess Bubblegum's many bittersweet relationships.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Bittersweet Princess (Fanmix)

   [Our Bittersweet Princess](http://8tracks.com/madoto/our-bittersweet-princess?utm_campaign=tumblr_button)

by MADOTO

**1.**   _99 Luftballons_   _-_   _Nena_.

**2.**   _Jenny - Studio Killers._

**3.** _We Don't Need Another Hero (Thunderdome) - Tina Turner._

**4.**   _Formaldehyde - Editors._

**5.**    _Stupid Girls - P!nk._  

**6.** _Rip Her To Shreds (Live) - Blondie._

**7.** _Just Go Away - Blondie._

**8.** _Grace Kelly - Mika._

**9.** _Kids - The Coffin Caddies._

**10.** _I'm In Here (Piano Vocal Version) - Sia._


End file.
